Walking Dead: Alone
"Alone" is the title to the thirteenth episode of season four of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the forty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Ernest R. Dickerson and written by Curtis Gwinn based upon the Image Comics comic book series The Walking Dead by author Robert Kirkman. The episode aired on Sunday, March 9th, 2014 on AMC at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Also Starring Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. * "WD: Alone" serves as a shortcut to this page. "The Walking Dead: Alone" also redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on FOX on March 10th, 2014. * This episode is included on disc three of the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection and the Walking Dead: The Complete Fourth Season Blu-ray collection. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Director Ernest R. Dickerson is credited as Ernest Dickerson in this episode. * Actor J.D. Evermore is credited as JD Evermore in this episode. * "Alone" had a viewership of 12.652 people during its initial 9:00 pm airing. It had a viewership of 2.241 people on its second airing at 11:00 pm. TV By the Numbers; Sunday Cable Ratings: 'The Walking Dead' Wins Night, 'Talking Dead', 'The Real Housewives of Atlanta', 'True Detective' & More * This is the ninth episode of The Walking Dead directed by Ernest Dickerson. It is his second and final episode from season four. He previously directed by "Too Far Gone". His next episode is "Self Help". * This is the second episode of The Walking Dead written by Curtis Gwinn. It is also his second and final episode from season four. He previously wrote "Dead Weight". * Bob Stookey's full name is finally revealed in this episode. * The dog that set off Daryl's alarm outside the house lost it's eye in real life while saving his owner from a carjacking. TV Rage.com; Walking Dead: Alone; Episode Notes * The song that Beth Greene performs on the piano at the funeral home is called "Be Good". TV Rage.com; Walking Dead: Alone; Episode Notes * Glenn Rhee appeared last in "Claimed". * Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene appeared last in "Still". * This is the second appearance of Joe. He appeared last in "Claimed". * In the flashback scene, Daryl asks Bob Stookey three questions: How many walkers has he killed? How many people has he killed? And why? These are the same three questions that Rick Grimes asked Clara in "30 Days Without an Accident". * The Tony that appears in this episode is not to be confused with the Tony that Rick Grimes shot at the bar in season two. Bloopers * When Maggie and Sasha are fighting walkers together, Maggie raises the sign post she is holding high above her head, ready to strike it down on a walker. The camera angle changes to Sasha for a moment, and when it changes back, Maggie is holding the sign post by her side. She then raises it up again and kills the walker. TV Rage.com; Walking Dead: Alone; Episode Goofs * The Walker that approaches Maggie Greene at the Terminus sign post is obviously wearing stomach padding, insinuating that an abdominal injury will soon follow. This is the Walker that Maggie guts to use its blood to paint the message for Glenn. Quotes * Daryl Dixon: Peanut butter and jelly, diet soda and pigs feet. That's a white trash lunch right there. * Beth Greene: It all looks good to me. .... * Daryl Dixon: You want to come with us? * Bob Stookey: Yes. * Daryl Dixon: Do you have any questions for us? * Bob Stookey: No. Doesn't matter who you are. * Glenn Rhee: Really? * Bob Stookey: Yeah, doesn't matter. .... * Beth Greene: Maybe there are people there. * Daryl Dixon: Yeah, well if there are, I'll handle them. * Beth Greene: There are still good people, Daryl. * Daryl Dixon: I don't think the good ones survive. .... * Sasha Williams: Bob, what the hell are we doing out here? * Bob Stookey: Why do you think Tyreese is dead? * Sasha Williams: What? * Bob Stookey: If Tyreese were alive, he'd go for Terminus. I know you know that. So why do you think he's dead? Or, are you just too afraid to find out if he is or not? Hmm, up until now I thought you were the toughest person I ever met. Which is kind of weird 'cause you were the sweetest, too. Just saying... See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2014/Episodes